


Possession

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson
Genre: F/M, Nude Photos, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zac comes across a picture of Natalie he wasn't supposed to see things start to spiral out of control after a little blackmail. Is Zac in over his head with his newest obsession? Is it wrong that he now wants to have control over his brother's wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Possession Chapter One

"Hey Zac," my brother's voice called out from somewhere in the backstage area of the venue we were in tonight. "Could you grab my phone for me? I left it in the bus and Natalie was supposed to call me tonight," Taylor continues this time coming to where I can see him. "Please," he smiles knowing that I can't say no to him.

Rolling my eyes I get up off the couch I had been sitting on, "I swear if you touch my game while I am gone," I warn him knowing he has done that before and cost me my game.

"I want I promise," Taylor nods giving me another smile. I just glare at him playfully before turning my back to him and begin the walk outside to the bus. Once I have the door open I put my head down ignoring the fans who start to scream. I really don't have time to pay attention to them right now.

Opening the bus door I close it behind me quickly and start my search for Taylor's phone, not surprised to find it laying on the couch he had been sitting on reading some romance novel. Picking it up I raise my eyebrow seeing a picture open that I am sure he obviously forgot to close, I mean there is no way in hell I'd leave a naked picture of my wife open on my phone.

I know it's wrong but I can't help staring at Natalie. I have never seen her nude before or even thought about it but the moment my eyes land on her pussy which she is deliberately holding open I bit my lip as I feel a familiar straining building up in my pants. I am just hoping it's a reaction to seeing a naked woman after a month of not seeing Kate naked.

Turning the picture off I stick his phone in the pocket of my jeans before leaving the bus, yet again ignoring the screaming fans. When I make it back to the dressing room I cross my arms as I stand in the door way watching Taylor playing my game. "You promised," I whine out as he looks up at me a mischievous grin on his lips. "I better not be dead."

"You aren't," Taylor answers me as he stands from the couch, walking over and holding his hand out obviously wanting his phone. Smiling I take it out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"You know," I sigh as he walks past me. "You really should close out your pictures before just laying your phone down."

That comment makes Taylor stop in his tracks as he looks at me, "The Natalie picture?" he asks his cheeks going red. I nod my head at that question. "Fuck Zac," he screeches out. "Natalie will flip if she knows you saw that. She'll stop sending me a nude picture for every day I am gone if she knows you saw that."

I can't help but smirk at his reaction, "I'll think about not telling her I saw it," I shrug before walking back to the couch.

Taylor comes back into the room sitting down next to me, "There is no thinking Zac, you can't tell her," he snaps as he grabs the controller from my hand. "You can't."

"But I can," I nod reaching over onto the table for my phone. "I think I may just tell her right now even," I smirk more as I open my contacts, looking for Natalie's name.

Taylor grabs my phone from me quickly, holding it behind his back like a child would. "I'll give you anything you want Zac if you don't tell Natalie that you saw that picture of her naked."

Smirking at his words I lean back against the couch almost thinking about what I want from my brother. I think I know what I want especially after seeing that picture and wondering what it would be like to be inside of Natalie. Wondering how her pussy would feel around my dick.

"She's coming out to California," I smirk more as I lock eyes with my brother. "Talk her into fucking me," I say without even thinking. If I think my logical head will win over my very horny head and I can't have that. "I think it's only fair," I shrug trying to play cool. "I mean I've seen her pussy and it got me hard. I think she owes me a ride on the very thing she got hard."

"No," Taylor spits out as he shakes his head. "You are not having sex with my wife," he spits out before standing up, keeping my phone in his hand. "She wouldn't go for it anyway."

I glare when he says the last thing he does. "Of course she would Taylor. I mean didn't you brag about how she had sex with Alex Greenwald after you first got married. She had sex with him while you watched."

My comment makes Taylor stop in his tracks, "That was a long time ago. She was younger and we were more open in our marriage then. Anyway she only did it because I would be watching. She wanted to make me happy."

"Then tell her you want this," I reason as I stand from the couch walking over to where he is. "Tell her it will make you happy to watch her have sex with me. She'll want to make you happy. Natalie may be older now Taylor but she'll always desire to make you happy," I counter knowing he can't deny that. "If you don't tell her that I will tell her I saw that picture," I whisper before grabbing my phone back from him.

To be honest I am not sure what has even possessed me to make such a deal when before I was just teasing about telling her. Maybe it is because I am horny now.

Taylor doesn't respond after my last words. Instead he just leaves the dressing room in a huff which makes me happy in a weird way.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the show that night I head onto the bus to shower and change before going out to greet a few fans. Grabbing some clean clothes I head into the bathroom and lock the door before stripping naked. Once I am naked I turn the water on in the shower and step in, a sigh escaping my lips.

I'm hard again for the second time today though this time it isn't because of Natalie. I just tend to get hard during shows. Though the moment my hand slips around my aching cock to take care of the problem, it's Natalie I see in my head. I had done my best during my last masturbation session after threatening Taylor of thinking of my wife, but it seems this time my wife just isn't going to cut it.

"Fuck," I hiss out harshly as I picture Natalie's mouth around my cock. I picture her sucking me slow almost teasing me. Teasing me for being such a bad boy. I want to be her bad boy. I want her to tease me.

Moving my hand faster on my cock I drop my head back as I picture Natalie letting me take over during the blow job. I picture her becoming submissive, letting me fuck her mouth. She likes it when I fuck her mouth. I can see it when she locks eyes with me.

"Natalie fucking slut," I groan as I feel a tightening in my stomach and soon I am reaching my peak, the evidence of my fantasy of Natalie being washed down the drain like it was nothing but it was something. It was so much better than any fantasy I have had of my own wife in ages.

Getting out of the shower, I turn it off and dry off quickly before changing into my clean clothes. I know after my fantasy that I am going to have Natalie one way or the other. Taylor can either let me fuck her or I will just take her anyway. I want Natalie and I always get what I want.

When I open the door of the bathroom I raise an eyebrow seeing Taylor standing there. He must sense me staring because he looks up from his phone his face set in a glare. "Natalie said she'd have sex with you," he tells me though I can see him hesistating as if there is more he is going to say. "S..she doesn't want me there though. She says she gets me having some weird brother kink but she'd feel bad having sex with you if I was there."

"Don't worry Tay," I wink before passing by him. "I'll be sure to film it for you," I tell him as I reach for the cowboy hat I had bought a few days ago. "I'll film me giving your wife the best ride of her life," I say feeling cocky now. "Maybe I'll even let her wear this here hat," I laugh as I open the door to the bus.

If Taylor says anything to me I don't hear it. Instead I close the door, walking over to the fans who are still here. Though I sign autographs for them my mind is elsewhere. It's on Natalie and the fact that in a matter of days I am going to get to have sex with her. I am going to cheat on Kate, though to be honest this won't be the first time. I have cheated on Kate before though I try to keep it to once per tour. This is the first time though that I will be fucking her best friend. I will be fucking someone she knows and trusts like a sister.

God damn it that just makes me want it even more. Natalie is so forbidden and that is what makes this encounter so exciting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Possession Chapter Two

The days after finding Natalie's picture seem to fly by before I know it and eventually it's the last California show. The show where Taylor had told me I could have his wife afterwards. In fact I was sure I wasn't even there for most of the show. I kept zoning out wondering and thinking of all tonight would offer. Of all the ways I could fuck Natalie.

Finishing the show I go backstage, showering and dressing in a hurry. I know Taylor had told Natalie during our break before the last few shows to get to the hotel and wait on me. Natalie is waiting on me. I hope she is anticipating this as much as I am. I mean she to want me in some way or she wouldn't have agreed to have sex with me. She wouldn't have agreed to anything if she didn't want it.

"Zac," Taylor speaks bringing me out of my thoughts. "Natalie is in room 205. She just texted and told me," he grimaces before leaving the room.

I know he still isn't happy about this arrangement but it's either this or I will tell her about the picture I saw. I will tell her that Taylor left it open like the dumb ass he is.

Smiling big I leave the dressing room, making my way outside. I stop to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with the fans before going around to the other side of the venue and taking my cell out, dialing a cab. I'm pleased that the wait isn't long because I really don't feel like having to wait much longer.

When the cab makes it to the hotel I pay the driver before getting out and heading inside and towards the elevators. Pressing the button I wait for the doors to open and when they do I step on hitting the button for the second floor. The wait for the elevator to get up to the second floor seems a lot longer than the cab ride did. I can feel my heartbeat racing but I don't have any plans of backing out now. Not when Natalie is waiting. Not when I am already hard at the thought of her.

I get off the elevator when the doors open again. I take a deep breath before heading down to room 205. When I get there I don't even hesitate before raising my hand and knocking.

Natalie opens the door not long after and when I see her I feel my breath catch as I walk into the room. She is wearing a black bra and pantie set along with matching black stockings. Yeah I'm pretty sure my dick just got even harder.

"Like what you see?" she asks me before shutting the door. "Taylor thought you would when I showed him what I planned to wear for you last night."

I nod as I look her over again, "I definitely like what I see," I tell her finally finding my voice. "You look sexy in black," I wink before walking to where she is standing near the bed. Slowly I reach out, letting my hands run down her breast. She is bigger than Kate but to be honest I feel like every woman I know has bigger breast than my wife.

Natalie sucks in a breath as my hands trail down her stomach and I just look at her curiously. "I..I don't like my stomach," she whispers to me. "Five kids and all."

Laughing I push her back on the bed, laying over her gently. "Your stomach is fine," I whisper before moving down her body. My lips soon connecting with the flesh on her stomach. For five kids she is still thin but I know she goes to the gym when she can and she also finds other ways to exercise. Natalie really has nothing to worry about when it comes to her looks.

My kiss on her stomach makes Natalie moan which only makes me do it again though my lip trails farther down her stomach. When I get another moan the action is repeated again with my lips going lower on her body. I like how effortless this is going. How there are no questions being asked between us. That she like me seems to want to get right down to business.

"Zac," Natalie whimpers out once my lips reach the waist band of her black panties. "I...fuck I need you to touch me."

Smirking I move my head up, "I thought I already was," I wink before letting my hands remove her panties. I do it slow as to tease her but also so I can enjoy the view of her pussy as it's revealed to me in person now. It looks much better in person. Smooth and delicate. Biting my lip I spread her legs, my head slowly going between them.

Looking at her I watch intently as I slip a finger inside, liking how wet she already is for me. How wet that I have made her. "Does Taylor make you this wet?" I ask her curiously. I'm not even sure why the hell I want to know. I guess if she says no I want to hold this over her head.

Natalie blushes at my words, "Does it matter?" she asks clearly avoiding my words. "I....I'm not asking about Kate."

"You aren't," I counter before moving my finger inside of her. "But I'd tell you anything about her if you wanted to know," I tell her honestly. It's bad but I don't feel bad talking about my wife as I finger her best friend. In fact talking about Kate during this act of betrayal kind of has me turned on even more. "She's not bare like you are. She has a nice little landing strip."

My words make Natalie blush more, "H..he doesn't get me this wet," she admits and I smile feeling like a kid in a candy store. "Nor do we get down to foreplay this quickly. It's usually talking and kissing. Not kissing and undressing."

Locking eyes with her I add a second finger, "I'm different then him," I whisper before leaning my head in closer. Letting my tongue come out I lick her once moving my fingers faster inside of her. "So much different."

"I c..can tell," Natalie struggles to say as her hips start to move with my fingers. "I just don't understand why you wanted to have sex with me or why Taylor wanted this. I mean I always knew he had that fantasy of me fucking one of his brothers but I never knew he'd actually have me do it."

Not even answering her I let my tongue come out again this time licking her more than once. To be honest I may be deliberately ignoring her. I can't tell her the truth but I also can't think of a god lie right now either. So instead of talking I will use my tongue for better things. Things she seems to like anyway given how loud her moans keep getting.

Eventually though I move my mouth away from her pussy, moving back up and kissing her, letting my tongue find it's way into her mouth. I want her to taste herself.

As we kiss I become faintly aware of her hands working the buttons on the shirt I have on. Though when I do notice I pull away from the kiss, lifting up some so she can undo them better.

"He wanted me to fuck you because I begged him," I confess giving her a partial truth. "I..I just wanted to see if you were as good as he always said you were."

Again it's a lie but she doesn't have to know that.

"Well I hope I live up to your expectations then Zachary," she winks finally pushing my shirt from my shoulders. After it is gone she reaches out grabbing me by wedding band to pull me in for another kiss. I have to admit I like the fact that she doesn't seem to be stressing over Kate or how much this would hurt her. I had expected her to do that, though then again I had expected her to put up some resistance when I got here not already be dressed in her bra and panties.

Kissing her harder I let my hips rub against her. I want her to feel how hard she already has me. I want her to know that this is all for her and no one else. I know that Taylor tends to run to her after someone else has already gotten him turned on. I have been told as much by Kate after Natalie has cried to her and Taylor himself has confessed as much to me before.

Natalie moans out as my hips rub against her again and I feel her hands come up to undo my jeans. Lifting up to give her better access I don't break the kiss as she pushes my pants and boxers down. Instead I find a way to get out of them without hurting her or myself in the process.

"Zac," Natalie whimpers into my mouth as I rest my cock right at her opening. I do it to tease her, wanting to see how much she can take before she begs me to fuck her. Before she begs me to be inside of her. I want my brother's wife to beg for me. I want her to want me.

When she whimpers again I move my cock up and down her opening some, "Zac stop teasing me," she whines into my mouth before pulling away from the kiss. "I need you inside of me," she tells me her eyes locking with mine. I can see nothing but pure lust and want in her eyes. Lust and want for me. "Please," she whispers as she kisses me again.

It's when she says please that I give her what she wants. I slide inside of her, biting down on her bottom lip as I do so. She's tight though not as tight as Kate is but still enough for me to like it.

"Shit," Natalie hisses out as she pulls away from the kiss again. "I..I told Taylor you'd wear a condom," she admits before smiling some.

Looking down at her I start to move in her, being slow with my movements, "Taylor doesn't have to know I didn't use a condom," I tell her before leaning down to kiss her again. If she objects to that she doesn't let me know. Instead she kisses me back, her own body starting to move with my own.

The more I continue to thrust in her though the harder I get. Harder and faster and Natalie seems to be wanting it hard and fast because with each thrust her moans get louder and her nails start to dig into the flesh on my back. I'm certain if she digs any deeper she'll break my skin. I may like it if she does though because then I'll have something to make Taylor look at for awhile. He can look at the marks and know they came from his wife.

At that idea I move my lips away from Natalie's and let them go to the sensitive flesh around her neck. It's there that I began to kiss and suck on her skin. I want to mark her. I want Taylor to look at her tomorrow on our day off and know that she was with me tonight. That I'm the one who made her orgasm tonight.

Natalie continues to moan off and on the whole time I mark her, her hips getting faster as her nails move down my back. I'm almost certain that once she did break the skin just a bit and I know I will have scratch marks tomorrow. Just like Natalie I will have something to remind Taylor of our encounter together.

"Zachary," Natalie moans out as her walls close around me making me feel close to the edge myself. The moment she reaches her peak I slow my movements down soon following her to my own peak and her name effortlessly falls from my lips. It's like it was meant to be there.

Laying my head on her shoulder as I catch my breath, I stay inside of her not wanting to move or break contact just yet. I am afraid if I do then it will be like this never happened. I am afraid I will forget the best sex I have had in awhile.

"That was amazing," I whisper as I kiss her shoulder softly feeling her shiver beneath me.

Natalie sighs before answering, "It was," she agrees as she reaches up to run her fingers through my hair. Fuck do I love it when someone plays with my hair. "I can see why Kate says you're so good."

I smile at her revelation about Kate. I like knowing my wife brags about me to her friends. Moving off her I lay beside her now, pulling her into me. "Am I better than Taylor?" I ask as my lips brush past her ear.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Natalie asks like she is torn between answering the question and not. "I just don't think it matters if you are better than Taylor. This was just one time Zac. It was for Taylor and his incest kink," she tells me before closing her eyes and yawning.

It's when she closes her eyes that I know that is her ending the conversation. She is telling me not to pry. I want to pry just like I want to have sex with her again. I can't just have that be one time. It was too good for just one time.


End file.
